Electronic fetal monitoring (EFM) is the use of electronic fetal heart-rate monitoring for the evaluation of fetal well-being. EFM devices are used during pregnancy, labor and birth in over 99% of patients. Clinicians base clinical decisions utilizing the waveform information produced by EFM devices. EFM devices may show fetal heart rate deceleration and acceleration patterns that are monitored by clinicians. Additional information such as heart rate, blood pressure and uterine pressure and contraction information may also be monitored. This information may be used by clinicians to determine if a fetus is healthy or if medical intervention, such as delivery by surgical operation, is necessary.